Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to an array substrate of an electronic device.
Discussion of the Background
A flat panel-type display apparatus typically includes two substrates with image displaying members, such as liquid crystal molecules, light-emitting devices, electrophoretic particles, etc., disposed between the two substrates. One of the two substrates may be an array substrate including a display area and a peripheral area outside the display area. The display area may include signal lines (e.g., gate lines and data lines) and pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix formation. Ends of the signal lines may extend into the peripheral area to connect to another layer or an external driving circuit. The signal lines may include a fan-out portion in which intervals between the signals lines narrow toward the ends. As the peripheral area (e.g., non-display area) of a flat panel-type display is reduced, an area of the fan-out portion may also be reduced, which, in turn, may cause increased variation in resistances of the corresponding wires in the fan-out portion.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.